polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:UsualInferno/The Averyball Report - Polandball Investigation
A message to the Polandball Wiki, Hi there, I'm not here to make some shocking epic return or anything -- but I do have some actual critique that I believe this wiki would appreciate, as I would appreciate if you were all to read it. I understand that I am not well liked amongst the community but I hope you can take the time to read this. As someone who's moderated the main wiki and served as councillor for the Discord server for a while, I personally can tell that things are starting to get very sloppy with moderation. To those who have been mentioned, please do not take this personally & know that this is rather for the wiki's status as a whole. 'I am not completely innocent of these things myself. ' ---- Professional moderation On another blog post, when someone who had (quite irrationally) said that the moderators were ruining the wiki, an admin had said "Ok boomer" towards it. Another moderator has come out with a rather reasonable argument, but this uh, pretty damn well sparked some shit. "Lol you all triggered like an asshole" "ok pussy" and some mockeries in between. This is something that I believe could have been dealt with much better, but again, I do not mean to bite towards the people involved with this, rather just trying to give an opinion. ---- Just gonna point towards Sniper's thing since it's a good idea! Now, I'm just going to point some attention towards Sniperstock's blog post dealing with another issue covering images and infoboxes. I believe that this would be a great way to grab a little bit of activity on the wiki, and he relatively makes good points here anywho. ---- Discord moderation Discord server moderation is a BIG yikes from what I have been hearing about, but I of course have not been there in about three months and have not seen anything firsthand. I do however know that many people have decided to start spitting my way as I left (for those that did, please contact me! I'd love to resolve our quarrels.). I believe that, simply put; moderation should deal with this kind of thing. Again, I am not completely innocent of this and I've spit towards other people very often as a moderator, but uh, I have been called "worst mod" before, sooo... ---- Community votes & projects? Just an idea of mine, but what about community votes and community run projects. Rather than having every decision be dealt with by the council, what if part of the decision making was done by regulars without any special role to them? For example; the mass page deletion, perhaps the outcome of that would've been different or there could've been a compromise since a lot of people were upset with these changes. And, alongside that, I believe that encouraging the community to run their own events and mention ideas for events would be great. This could be done by say, a regular member having an idea and working with the staff to get eyes on this. ---- General moderation Less ultra-technical moderation. Sometimes you just need to be practical -- if someone is being a massive dick but didn't necessarily break any rules, wouldn't it still be beneficial to tell them to knock if off with a warning before things got too far? I mean, I got a two week block before for something not explicitly stated in the rules and despite how pissed I was (which lead to me throwing up a shitstorm and getting unblocked, which was VERY immature on my part) I do believe that if the block were to stay, it would've kept me in line for future notice. Focus less on the rules being rules or not and use some sense to determine of whether something is wrong or not. I think the word "guideline" would be a good replacement for "rules" in this community. Good moderation is a healthy community! ---- Conclusion To conclude, I wish to say once again that I do not mean any ill-feelings toward people who have been implied towards in this video. I know that a lot of people dislike me (some of whom have even resorted to backstabbing me like aaaa) but this blog post was trying to be as unbiased as possible & trying to help the Wiki. Please consider the following things I've mentioned; professional moderation, Sniperstock's blog post, better Discord moderation, community votes & projects, and more practical general moderation/"guidelines". EXTENSION: If you wish to discuss this please shoot to me on Discord (currently fr0st#2003) or reply to this blog post. I would like to see as many views as possible. (2019-12-18) Category:Blog posts